


出口

by Bonnieeee777



Category: HIStory3, 圈套 - Fandom, 飞唐CP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnieeee777/pseuds/Bonnieeee777





	出口

四年很长，长到足以消磨光小唐的笑容，将他重新变回12岁前那个紧闭心门，总是皱眉，不会笑的唐毅。

四年很短，短到当真相光临的一瞬，一切都如山崩地陷，瞬间坍塌。

这四年，唐毅到底在找寻什么？

撑着他活下去成熟起来去掌管行天盟的，根本不是什么高尚的承诺，是恨。对开枪那个人的恨，想要亲手复仇，一寸寸撕下他皮肉、剔骨，然后喂狗的恨。

四年前唐毅在病房里醒来，天真的以为一切只是做了场噩梦。可当麻药退去后胸前伤口剧烈撕扯着的并伴着每一次呼吸的疼痛，还有唐爷的死讯，都无比真实而尖锐的提醒着他，这一切都不是梦。

心脏被穿了个洞，唐毅早该死的，可他撑下来了，靠着恨。

可今天，突然告诉他，这所有撑着他让他没有死掉的理由，都是错的？还他妈错的如此荒唐离谱。

唐毅把自己关在没开灯的浴室，他需要一个人呆会儿。

从小到大都是这样。在福利院被欺负，挥拳打回去时被老师看到，被罚禁闭，他什么都没说一个人呆在漆黑的屋子里；小朋友们一个接一个被领养，剩下的孩子越来越少，他也什么都不说，转身就返回房间上锁一人呆着；好不容易有人给了他一个称之为家的地方，可不久，疼爱自己的养母就去世了，他在葬礼上看着一个个前来鞠躬吊唁的陌生面孔，一个人默默在灵堂边缘呆着...

他早就习惯一个人了，不是么？

“唐毅！唐毅！”

孟少飞的声音生生打破了唐毅一个人的世界。

“不要碰我！”

那个撑了四年名为真相的泡泡，孟少飞亲手戳破的。

“你不要这样！”

唐毅不知道自己什么时候已经泪流满面，他想一个人呆着，因为他从不想，也从没有将自己脆弱的模样摊开在另一人面前，连亲近如父的唐国栋都没有。

唐毅生在泥沼，人生中有几个节点，每每都让他觉得自己就要从泥沼中走出来了。可生活真的烂透了，总在他以为即将可以见到阳光时又再重重给他一记闷棍，将他强击回去。而每一次，他都陷在泥沼中更深一寸的地方。

他快窒息死了。

孟少飞正奋力劈开那些裹在自己身上阴冷肮脏的泥，唐毅在窒息边缘仰头看见了孟少飞的脸，看见他奋力朝自己伸出的手...

“唔”

这个和着泪的吻重重落在孟少飞唇上，眼泪瞬间在舌尖散开，晕出一朵朵苦涩的花。孟少飞尝到了唐毅的苦，这份苦顺着食道一直向下，在胸腔爆炸开。

他又何尝好受呢？

孟少飞紧紧搂着唐毅，用力回应着这个已经杂乱且毫无章法的吻。他们的双唇紧紧相贴，舌尖疯狂搅动在一起。如果可以，孟少飞想偷走唐毅所有的苦。

与其说是吻，更像是啃咬。唐毅顺着少飞的脖颈一路啃咬向下，他扯下少飞的衣服，抽走箍在腰间的皮带，直接又粗暴地连带内裤，一起扒下。唐毅猛地一推，将孟少飞推倒在床。

身体立刻贴合上去。唐毅需要他的氧气。

嘴唇吻在皮肤上不够，唐毅用牙尖跟舌尖一起，从耳后、侧颈、胸前，一路啃咬向下，如飓风过境那般在少飞身体上留下一片又一片的殷红印记。

当唇齿落在小腹上时，孟少飞绷起了肌肉，形状好看的六块腹肌紧紧被富有弹性的皮肤包裹着，承受着唐毅的。他心绪复杂，可身体非常本能地产生了反应。

唐毅的大手紧紧攥住孟少飞的脚踝，他跪在床上，抬起少飞的腿，从脚踝一路细密地啃咬至洁白的大腿根部。

“别，唐毅，你冷静一下 ，嗯～” 这声不受控制直直暴露在空气中的呻吟声跟在拒绝的话后，显得格外动情。

唐毅看见少飞如波的眼中流淌着的情绪，他看见他微张着嘴，像是一条搁浅在岸边努力想要汲取氧气的鱼。同样都缺氧着，那就让他们相拥到窒息的顶点然后一起消亡吧！

唐毅一手解开自己的拉链，那根怒张着青筋的男性标志叫嚣着此时的冲动欲望。唐毅上下套弄几下，便直往少飞毫无润滑的臀瓣中间送去。

“啊！！唐毅！”

唐毅什么都听不见。没有润滑的甬道进入十分艰涩，可唐毅脑袋一片空白，生活失去掌握的感觉让他无比慌乱，此刻他只想简单的让原始的欲望占领大脑，他什么都不想再想了。

孟少飞的五官随着唐毅粗暴的抽插瞬间扭曲起来，他咬住自己的手指，不让自己大叫出来。

一下又一下，唐毅机械地抽动着。眼神无聚焦地散在两人接合的部位，突然，一抹猩红刺激到他的视线，唐毅一惊，停下了动作，孟少飞出血了。

理智一下回来了，这抹在少飞私处鲜红的血迹带回了唐毅的理智。瞬间软了大半，唐毅从少飞身体退出，他转身坐在床边，弯腰抱住了头。

“...对不起”

孟少飞看着唐毅停下后的每一个动作，然后盯着他的背影。下身撕裂的痛阵阵钻心，无比真切，可即便这样，却依然无法掩盖左胸口的疼。

他要心疼死了。

少飞咬了咬后槽牙，他起身，下床，走到唐毅身前，然后半跪下，捧起唐毅的脸，轻轻在他额上落下一个吻。

这个吻包含了太多情绪，可不够，少飞觉得不够。

他从没有那么做过，可一切仿佛自然而然地就发生了。

少飞轻轻柔柔的缓缓解开唐毅的腰带，纽扣，然后捧起那份还半硬着的性器，没有丝毫犹豫地含了进去。

他有些吃力的来回吞吐着，舌尖细密的舔舐过上面每一根因为青筋暴起而形成的沟壑以及褶皱。这是他第一次给人口，可那个人是唐毅，一切都是那么顺理成章。

唐毅起先因为想要拒绝而用力抵在孟少飞肩上的手渐渐软下了劲。温润潮湿的口腔包裹着他的阴茎，这突如其来的快感让他不自主地向后仰起了脖子，感受着身下一波波拍打着他灵魂的浪潮。欲望即刻重燃，甚至比之前胀大的更加夸张，直至少飞的唇角都因为撕扯而渐渐发红。

少飞舔了舔尖端玲口的嫩肉，里面正向外冒着许多晶莹的液体，有些苦。

他抹了把唇角，然后起身，双腿打开跪在唐毅身体两侧，他抓着那坚挺的胀大，对着自己臀瓣中间，慢慢坐了上去。

唐毅一惊，他睁开眼猛地抓住少飞的手，“别，你会受伤的。”

少飞微微露出个笑容，轻轻在唐毅唇角边吻了一下，

“没关系，不用对不起，是你，怎样都没关系。”

说罢，便义无反顾地坐了上去。蜜口的撕裂跟甬道突被填满的胀痛统统不算什么，如果唐毅需要一个情绪爆发的出口，那么他孟少飞心甘情愿的当这个出口。

少飞有些颤抖地坐在唐毅胯间上下动着，没有任何章法。孟少飞未经开辟的甬道紧致逼仄，唐毅被他紧紧挾裹着。

疯了，都疯了，那就一起疯吧。

唐毅抱起孟少飞两片臀瓣狠狠地搓揉，他抬起它们，然后狠狠将它砸向自己的坚挺，一下又一下，每一下都往少飞身体更深的地方刺入。抱着身上的人，唐毅一个转身将少飞送回床上，他抬起少飞的腿，已经被操开的甬道此时已经不再艰涩难入，随着频率每一下都狠狠的将自己送进少飞身体最深处。

渐渐的，异样的电流随着唐毅每一次撞入在少飞小腹里上下四蹿，这陌生的感觉渐渐淹没了胀痛感，酥酥麻麻地让孟少飞蜷起了脚趾。

唐毅似是感觉到什么，他加快身下抽插的频率，电流感越来越强，少飞浑身肌肉不自主地发力，甬道一下一下地夹紧，逼得唐毅喉间发出一声低吼。少飞紧紧搂住唐毅的脖子，腰间用力将自己带起，同唐毅相视而坐。四目交接，里面除了漫溢出的欲望之外，都被彼此的身影占据着。

唐毅就这么看着少飞，他扶住少飞侧腰两边漂亮线条的爱的把手上下快速冲刺，

“嗯！！嗯～”

一阵滚烫喷薄而出，射进少飞身体深处。那滚烫激的少飞一阵痉挛，唐毅抓住少飞疯狂跳动着的阴茎，快速套弄，两人紧紧地相拥着，很快，一大股炙热的白浊喷洒在唐毅坚实肌肉上。

两人胸口快速起伏着，他们维持着相拥的姿势，很久很久…

“唐毅，我在，我会一直在。”

少飞因为情事而沙哑了的嗓音低低和着阵阵气流蹭在唐毅耳边。

埋在少飞颈窝中的唐毅一愣，许久，

“嗯”


End file.
